


Tethered

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Prompt: Shackled, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: The good news was Jace had managed to kill the Seelie holding them captive, and nobody was following them.The bad news was Alec was injured, and Jace had been unable to find their confiscated steles.





	Tethered

“Come on, just a little further,” Jace coaxed, shifting his arm around Alec’s waist as he tried to keep him from slipping.

Alec knew it would have been so much easier for Jace to throw him over his shoulder and carry him out, but his left leg was shackled to Alec’s right leg, and their range of motion was severely limited. The good news was Jace had managed to kill the Seelie holding them captive, and nobody was following them. The bad news was Alec was injured, and Jace had been unable to find their confiscated steles.

Alec stumbled over a tree root, taking them both down. Pain shot up through his knees from their fall, and he imagined Jace was feeling it as well.

“It’s ok. Just lean on me,” Jace said, as he tried to pull Alec back up. 

“I can’t,” Alec panted. “Just leave me. Go get help.” Everything hurt. He didn’t have the strength to keep going. He couldn’t make it, but Jace could.

“You know I can’t do that. Never mind the magical bindings holding us together, I’d never leave you, Alec. I know it hurts, but we can’t stop. Nobody’s coming for us yet, and you’re going to need a medic.”

Oh yeah, the shackles. Alec shook his head, hoping to clear some of the fogginess but only succeeded in creating a wave of pain that had him whimpering.

“I know it sucks, but I think the markings on these trees are blocking any tracking attempts. I’m not sure how far it goes, but we’ve got to keep moving.”

Alec took a deep breath and placed his arm around Jace’s shoulder, signaling he was ready.

“Ok, we’re trying this again. On three, give me all you got. One… two…three!” He tightened his grip around Alec’s waist and pushed himself to his feet, dragging Alec up with him.

“Son of a bitch!” His entire body felt as if it were on fire and black dots clouded his vision. He leaned against Jace, grateful for the support.

“Yeah, that didn’t look fun. You good?” He waited for Alec’s nod before he started moving them forward again.

Knowing better than to nod again, Alec breathed out a soft “yeah”. He was the Head of the New York Institute. He would not sit around and wait to be rescued.

Their progress through the woods was slow, their footsteps more of a shuffle with Jace dragging him along. “Sorry. I’m the one they wanted,” Alec apologized.

“You have become quite popular. I thought I was the one who rubbed people the wrong way, but you appear to hold the title.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Since you brought it up, how are things with Magnus?”

Alec tried to ignore the heaviness in his limbs and willed them to keep moving. Talking to Jace helped distract him, but he couldn’t follow the conversation. “Did I mention Magnus?”

“Close enough. There’s been a lot going on, and we haven’t had a chance to talk. So tell me, what’s it like dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Alec didn’t know what to say. Talking took effort. Hell, so did thinking, but if he was trying to focus on Jace, he wasn’t thinking about the pain shooting down his leg and how he felt like they were pretty much standing still for all the ground they’d covered.

“Alec, you with me?”

Alec realized he was leaning on Jace a bit more and tried to straighten up.

“No, don’t. Lean on me and use that strength to keep walking.” They made it a few more steps before Jace prompted. “Magnus?”

“He’s good,” Alec replied, too weary to engage in his usual avoidance of talking about himself. “He sees me. I mess up a lot, but he doesn’t care. He still wants me.”

“A lot of people care about you, Alec.”

“Yeah, but he’s not family. He chose me. He could have anyone, and he chose me.” Alec hadn’t meant to reveal this much, but apparently, he didn’t have much of a filter when half out of his mind with pain.

Jace stopped and shifted his hold on Alec. “I think Magnus is a good man, and I’m not trying to compete with him, but I chose you too, Alec. We’re parabatai. You’ve always been worth being chosen.”

Despite the pain from his injuries, Alec was still keenly aware of the discomfort he felt by Jace’s words. It was easier for Jace to express his feelings, but Alec was used to keeping his emotions to himself, especially about his personal life. “I know,” he muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. “We should go.”

Alec was relieved that Jace followed his lead and let the conversation drop. They shuffled along in silence until Jace pressed his free hand against Alec’s chest to get him to stop.

“Did you feel that?” he asked.

The black spots were back, and Alec was barely hanging on to consciousness. He hoped they weren’t in danger because he was in no shape to fight.

“I think we’re on the other side of those wards.”

No sooner than Jace had uttered those words, Alec heard the faint whooshing sound of a portal.

“Alexander! Jace!”

“Over here,” Jace called. “It’s ok, buddy. The High Warlock of Brooklyn has arrived.”

Alec wanted to be on his feet, standing on his own steam when they arrived, but his body had other ideas. His legs gave out from under him, he and Jace tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Thank the angel. Are you two all right?”

“You are a sight for sore eyes. Alec’s hurt, and we’ve got these leg shackles.”

Alec could hear Izzy and Jace talking, but it was difficult for him to focus. A wave of warmth washed over him, and his head cleared and some of the pain receded. “Magnus.”

“Right here, Darling. Take it easy for me.”

He felt the shackle being removed from his ankle and heard Jace’s heartfelt ‘thank you’.

“Jace, are you injured?” Magnus asked.

“Just a little tired and achy,” Jace replied. “Save your magic for Alec. He got the worst of it.”

“Feeling better now,” Alec said even though he was sprawled out on the ground.

“Alexander, are you well enough to travel? I think some of your injuries may take some time, and it would be easier to work in my loft instead of these woods.”

“I’m good.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and got a good look at Magnus’s concerned face hovering next to his. “Hi.”

Magnus chuckled and shook his head before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “You missed our date.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Alec promised.

“All right, you two can flirt once we get out of here. Come on, loverboy.” Jace wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist once more. “I got you.”

Alec was aware enough to catch the look Jace gave him with his last words. And when Jace returned his nod, Alec knew everything had already been said.


End file.
